It's ok to be afraid
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: After being caught watching a horror movie late at night, Gosalyn had a night mare. She refuses to tell any one and covers it up by doing her chores, home work and cleaning up her room. And not only that but she stop following her father when he out fighting crime. Can Drake figure out the sudden change in his daughter?
1. part 1: Caught late at night

**Back with another Fanfic. this time Quacker Jack is going to be the villain of the day in this...But most of the story will be on Gosalyn, mostly a stubborn child not wanting to admit she had a nightmare.**

* * *

She shook in the dark, the only light was form the tv, Gosalyn Mallard had snuck out at midnight to watch a late movie on the TV.

Launchpad was upstairs in his room asleep, He watch out for her while Drake Mallard AKA Darkwing Duck was out stopping late night crime.

Gosalyn had her fingers in her mouth biting on the nails as the TV audio gave out scream of a child.

The movie was about these kids lost in a amusement park after night, one by one the group was getting smaller for a clown was abducting them one by one.

Two kids remain left, a gosling girl and a canine boy.

" Don't worry Tiffany" the boy actor called " We'll rescue your brother and stop the harlequin of nightmares and we can all go home"

Suddenly the antagonist of the movie appeared befor the children, his outfit was indeed a harlequin, the costume was some what similar to a criminal that Darkwing would fight.

" You never escape kids" the actor cried out, his voice was edit to make him sound deep and high pitch at the same time. the actor pulled out a chain saw.

Gosalyn gasp as she watch the kids holding each other as the fiend prepared to end their lives. before she could watch any more the TV was shut off and the lights in the living room were turned off.

" Young lady you better have a good explanation as to why you up at this late hour?" a voice called form the hall, Drake was tapping his foot and had the TV remote in his hand.

" I.. Uh.. Well, you see" Gosalyn pulled her pigtails down. " I though you were out fighting crime"

" Crime was slow tonight" Drake told her " and you shouldn't be watching theses movies, horror films will give you nightmares" Gosalyn got off the couch. her father went over to her and escorted her to the stairs.

" Now up to bed with you young lady you have school in the morning"

" But tomorrow is Saturday" The child corrected him " beside I'm going to the arcade tomorrow" she walked up the stairs " night dad"

Drake was tired, looking at the clock on the wall it was past 1:30 in the morning, yawning he retired to his bed room.

/ / / /

" Bye Dad i'm off to the arcade" Gosalyn called in early that morning, she ran down the stairs with her skatebord in her hand but she was block by Drake.

" I don't think so " he said " you are going back to your room"

" But Dad" the ducking started.

" Gosalyn" Drake " that room of yours is a mess, you spending the day cleaning it" He pointed to the stair case . Gosalyn grumbled as she headed up the stairs.

/ / /

instead of doing as she was told, the little girl was tying her bed sheets together " I'll be at the arcade in no time" she said tying the last knot.

" Gosalyn honey" Drake called form her bedroom door " you better be cleaning in there, and don't think about leaving, I've place alarms in you window, open them and they'll set off"

The duckling drop her rope and pouted, she hates it when her father gets one step ahead of her.

" Hey D.W" Launchpad called form the bottom of the stairs " I saw Police race down the street, sound like something big is happening"

" Gos, you are to remain in your room until I come home " Drake called. The duck ran down the stairs and into the living room, he sat down in the recliner, Launchpad sat in the second one next to his.

" alright lets get dangerous" he hit the statue on the table and in a instant the chairs started to rotate backwards. by the time it stop Drake and Launchpad were gone.

* * *

 **Here we go. Darkwing Duck is off to stop crime on a Saturday!**


	2. Part 2: The Nightmare

Drake and Launchpad followed the police on the Ratcatcher, Drake was now dressed as Darkwing Duck, they turn the corner only to find the place the police were going to be a bit bizarre.

" The Arcade?" Drake called out " what could possibly going on at the arcade?" The duck though for a second " some one stealing tokes?, tickets?.. Illegal cheat codes?... Well what ever it is Darkwing Duck will stop this fowl crime being committed on this Saturday" He raise his hand into the air.

"...And I may have a chance at beating Gosalyn high score on Sneaky Snacker with out her knowing" The Duck chuckled that last bit. He knows his daughter has the highest score in all the games in the arcade, no one could beat her and the only one that came second to her was Darkwing himself, he would put in " DWD" on the score list.

/ / /

Inside the arcade children were in a corner as a duck dressed in a Harlequin outfit was pulling toy teeth out of a big sack, the teeth were surrounding the kids.

" IT'S PLAY TIME!" he cried out. he sent another batch of toy teeth at game vendor, the teeth tore it all up.

" I wonder what tear up next?" The duck asked.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night" Darkwings voice called " I am the game over on the screen" Blue smoke emerge from the floor " I am Dark wing..." but he was interrupted by a pair of teeth biting him on his back side. Darkwing cried out as the teeth sank into him and he leap up hitting his head on the ceiling.

" Darkwing Duck here to ruin my fun" the jester dressed duck stomp his feet.

" Quaker Jack!" Darkwing called once he got the toy teeth off him " I've should of know you be behind this" The crime fighter pulled out his gas gun " suck gas evil do-er"

" Oh no you don't!" Quacker jack pulled out his can of prank peanuts and threw it at the gas gun clogging it. The gun exploded in Darkwings hand.

Quacker jack was on his back laughing. " I've not had this much fun in along time."

" Funs over Quacker Jack" a child voice called, Stading above a skiball machine Gosalyn picked up one of the balls " eat skiball" she threw it at him.

Quackerjack duck dodging the ball, Darkwing how ever was hit in the head. "oops" Gosalyn said realizing who she hit.

" You could really hurt some one kid" Quacker Jack scolded " then again I don't mind it was Darkwing Duck".

" Oh yeah!" the little girl jump off the game and zip over to him, she jump and landed on his foot real hard. Quacker Jack cried out as he held up his foot and hop around in place.

Gosalyn went to her father's side " Get up Darkwing" she shook him. Drake regain consciousness.

" What are you doing here?" he asked her .

" Never mind that get Quaker Jack" she pointed to the other duck who was howling in pain.

" Your right" Drake got off the floor " we'll talk after" he pulled out his spare gas gun, pulling the trigger! Rope shot out, the rope wrapped itself around the jester dressed fiend complete with a not, Quacker Jack fell on the floor.

" Another villain stop by Darkwing Duck!" He blew over the gas gun putting out the smoke.

 **/ / / /**

" No TV for a month, that's not fair!" Gosalyn cried out.

" I've had it young lady" Drake told her " you disobey me, for the past weeks I've told you to clean your room, now go to your room" he ordered. Gosalyn pouted but did as she was told and stormed up stair slamming the door shut.

" Don't you think that was to harsh D.W" Launchpad asked coming from the kitchen with a sandwich.

" Launchpad she need to learn that rule must be obeys and if not she has to face the consequences" Drake took the sandwich off of the plate, he bit into the sandwich " Eh.. need more mayo" he commented.

/ / / / /

That night Gosalyn was tossing and turning in her sleep.

 _her bedroom started to change, her blankets and bed disappeared. She open her eyes and was in a dark void._

 _The a spot light was lit, and it shown on Quaker Jack and his back was turn on her. " Quacker Jack!" Gosalyn cried out, she leap and attack him on the head " Now I got you!" she cried out. Quacker Jack wasn't moving, in fact he didn't budge._

 _" Uh.." the duckling slipped off the duck and back away " I take it you not feeling well I'll just..."_

 _Suddenly Quacker Jack head started to turn, it turned facing backwards but his face was n't his, instead it was the clown from the movie she saw on Friday._

 _Gosalyn gasp, Quackler jacks body turned now facing the right way, his cloths started to change color, one side black with white stripes and the other white with black stripes, each alternating in achecker like patern, the jester voice changed to match the the antagonist from the movie._

 _" I see a misbehave child!" the movie villain said " Would you like to come away to my amusement park? where you free to be bad?"_

 _" No way!" Gosalyn said trying to be brave but she was buckling in the knees scared._

 _"Tsk tsk" the clown said "Think you can fool me, once bad always bad they say" his beak had razor sharp teeth._

 _Gosalyn screamed and ran in the opposite direction. The howl of the insane clown laughter trailed behind her._

 _She skid to a halt as the clown appeared before her. She screamed as the clown grab her by her arms shaking her._

 _Gosalyn..._

 _ **Gosalyn...**_

...

" Gosalyn wake up" a voice was calling to her. Drake was in her room hearing her scream, he was trying to wake her up . The ducking's eyes shot open. she was in her father's arms

" Huh.. What.. Dad what happen?" she asked.

" You tell me, Goslayn you had me worried" He said " you could wake up the whole neighborhood!"

" I... Sorry" she said.

" Now , it's not your fault " Drake told her ,he ruffled his daughter head " you must of been have a nightmare to be screaming like that"

" Me?" Gosalyn spoke " No way, I have spirit remember, and people like me don't have nightmares!" she crossed her arms"

" Are you sure Gos, it's alright , every one has nightmares, it nothing to be ashamed of" Drake told her. Gosalyn laid back in her bead turning away from her father and pulled her blanket over her head. She didn't want to hear anymore of it.

" Gosalyn... Honey, are you asleep?" he asked. Snoring could be heard from under the blanket.

" Well I'll talk to you in the morning, he kissed her on top of the blanket since her head was under the covers.

After Drake left the bedroom what he didn't know was Gosalyn was wide awake and she had faked the snoring. She was indeed scared and didn't want to fall back asleep!

* * *

 **Well here's part 2... hope you like what you see so far.**


	3. Part 3: The missing coffee pot

Sunday morning the kitchen door was pushed open, Drake in his bathrobe dragged himself along the floor.

" Coffee!" He requested. each step he repeated the same word as in a chant.

Bumping into what appears to be the kitchen counter, Drake reached up with his hand, feeling around the counter top he found a certain item to be missing. He pulled himself off the floor.

" Now where did my coffee maker go?" he asked . Launchpad walked into the kitchen.

" Hey D.W how's Gosalyn feeling?" He asked " was it a bad dream?"

" I don't know for sure, she kinda went back to sleep after I mentioned it...Any way do you know what happen to the Coffee maker?"

" Nope can't say, last time I saw it it was on the counter" Launchpand told him " If you want I can walk down to Ducky Doughnuts and get a cup" He offered.

" I guess so... Let me go check on Gosalyn and see if she want anything while your out". Drake walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, he walked over to his daughter's room.

" Gosalyn" he knocked " are you awake?" he asked " Launch pad is going to Ducky Doughnuts, do you want anything?"

...

no reply, then some shuffling was herd from the bedroom.

" Chocolate doughnut with chocolate sprinkles" she responded from her bedroom. Drake sighed, he knows all that sugar isn't good for her but he took it as a sign that she was back to her spunky self.

/ / / /

Launchpad returned from the doughnut shop with every ones orders. Gosalyn was at the table chowing down on her chocolate doughnut, Drake was drinking his coffee along with a bagel. Launchpad was eating

his toasted breakfast sandwich.

" After breakfast LP were going to the tower " He said .

" What do you plan to do their dad? fight more crimes?" Gosalyn asked jumping up on the table and started to pretend to do karate moves.

"No and please get off the table" Drake told her. the duckling got off the table and back in her seat.

" No one wouldn't commit a crime today, it's Sunday" he pointed out " and you're staying here"

Gosalyn slouched in her seat. " While you home, you might as well clean up your room". he suggested. He along with Launch pad went into the living room and activated the recliners and rolled backwards, once it stopped they were gone.

/ / / / / /

In the city, Quakerjack just escape prison, he was walking down the street when he saw a commercial for Wiffle boy. The commercial explained how Wiffle boy was the hottest newest thing in child entertainment.

Quackerjack face was turning red with anger, Wiffle boy this , Wiffle boy that, it was that Wiffle boy that put him out of business and into the life of crime.

The commercial announced the new Wiffle boy action figure.

" He get his own toy line?!" The jester dressed criminal asked " that,s insane, video games that rot the minds of children should never be mixed with the fun, creative and imaginative toys, " He pressed his face against the window of the shop that broadcast the commercial " it'll kill the imagination of children if that Wiffle boy interferes with toys marketing..." The a light bulb appeared above Quackerjacks head.

"Unless..." he pulled himself away from the window " the Wiffle boy toys become dangerous for children, if that happens parents will demand removal of Wiffle boy.. And I'll be back with my own toys!"

Quackerjack started to laugh out loud " IT'S PLAY TIME!"

/ / / / /

Drake and Launchpad return from the tower.

" No crime, of course it was Sunday, but even for Sunday.." He threw himself on the couch.

" Don't worry to much D.W" Lunch pad said " Even super heroes need time off"

" I guess your right" Drake said " I better check on Gosalyn and see if she done as she was told" he got off the couch " if not then she'll have to say goodbye to Mr. Game Quack for 2 weeks"

He headed up the stairs.

/ / /

Gosalyn I hope to find a clean room in their" he called from the door. he brought his knuckles to the door and tapped three times " mind of I come in?" He asked.

No response he turned the door nob. when his eyes gazed on the room his jaw literally dropped to the floor.

" Gosalyn your room!" He gasp!

* * *

 **What happen to Gosalyn's room?**

 **What does QuackerJack plan for the Wiffle boy franchise?**

 **Has any one figured out what happen to Drakes missing Coffee maker?**


	4. Part 4: The Crime of Tampered Toys

**Sorry for the delay... So many things happen but now after reading the latest Darkwing comic... I'm gonna try to finish this story**

* * *

The room was... Clean!

Clean , no dirty shirts or shoes on the floor, no out of place toys and especialy no dusty bunnies, the room was spotless!

" Gosalyn... I...I" Drake inspected the bedroom, he poked the air hoping it wasn't a large print out of a clean room, he remembered that scheme she tried.

Gosalyn was organizing her desk she placed her books neatly against two book ends.

" Alphabetic order too" he commented, his eyes looked up at the crawl space

 _Ah ha! she probably put the mess up their!_ He walked over to the ladder and started to climb up.

" Think you could fool me!, Ha I but you..." When he looked over her craw space was empty. Drake climb down from the ladder.

This was new, his daughter had actually clean her room, from start to finish and no gimmicks or short cuts.

" I.. I don't know what to say Gos" he spoke " but I'm very impressed" he walked over to her and patted her head " see you can do it, if you put you mind to it, I guess I won't have to take you Game Quack".

/ / /

With a shove Gosalyn kick her father out of her room.

" Come on Gosalyn it was a joke?" he called from the floor. The duck got up and dusted himself off " Well come down in 5 minutes were going to have lunch" He walked away from the door.

/ /

Drake walked into the kitchen

" Hey D.W" Launchpad called in the kitchen " the coffee maker is back" he pointed to the counter. There it was! The coffee maker.

" How in the world?" Drake walked over to the counter ain picked it up " I mean it was missing this morning and now it's here? But how?"

"So did Gosalyn clean her room? Launchpad asked.

" Yes...She did?" Drake told him while inspecting the coffee pot for any fingerprints " I'm a bit shock myself".

just then the Tv in the living room started to announced a breaking report. " This just in... Whiffle boy toys the newest toy has discovered to be dangerous".

Both Drake and Launchpad went into the living room to watch the tv. a reported, a male Canine with gel back dark hair stood next to a male figure in a trench coat.

" Sir I like to have a word with you" the reporter asked " What did you discover on the new Whiffle boy toy line"

" Oh nothing life threatening...Except this!" The male in the trench coat held up the Whiffle boy toy, the arms were replaced with knives " Tell me, would you want your child at home playing with these?"

The man in the trench coat revealed to be a duck with a large beak. Drake recognize that duck.

" Wait a second!" the mallard called out " It's Quakerjack!" He darted over to the tv " Almost had me fooled eh?But I Darkwing Duck will not alow a fool like you to fool me!" he declared as he pointed to the Tv screen " Launchpad" He called to his friend " Lunch will come latter we have a villain to solve!"

...

On the ratcatcher Darkwing and Launchpad made their way to the location the broadcast was happening

" I find it strange Gos didn't try to come with you" The red hair duck spoke.

" Maybe she finally understanding the consequence of her actions... What do you think LP maybe I'll let her off the hook... In a week" Darkwing said as they took a left down the street.

...

" There you have it " The canine reporter spoke " Whiffle boy toys are dangerous to the youth, to this day all whiffle boy toys will be removed from toy stores"

Unaware, Quakerjack in his disguise was grinning with glee, his plan was working! " not so fast!" Darkwings voice called.

" I am the terror that flaps in the night" He started his normal routine " I'm the missing piece to the puzzle I am" blue smoke appeared before the new reporter " Darkwing Duck!" Darkwing called out lifting his cape up in dramatic effect.

" Darkwing?" The reporter asked " May I ask why you here?"

" Good question my fellow citizen of St. Canard" he pointed to the duck in the trench coat " But first how about you ask him how long ago he bought that whiffle boy toy?"

Quackerjack felt insult that Darkwing accused him of buying something whiffle boy related " I never bought it I stole it!" quickle he claps his beak shut realizing he was spilling the beans

" Really, why did you steal the toy?" the reporter asked. Quacker jack gave up his disguise and tore off the trench coat revealing his Jester outfit.

" Because I plan to put whiffle boy out of the market like me!" he responded " Video game should never get involved with toys!"

" Big mistake QuackerJack" Darkwing leaped landing in front of him " Now get ready to go back to jail" He balanced himself on one foot " My double web kick" Darkwing started to imitate the called of karate movie stars and make the leap , Quacker jack took a step to the side and Darkwing's foot went right into a brick wall , the foot turned into a wobbly limb and laid on the ground like a balloon that went flat.

Embarrassed Darkwing shook his foot and it was back to normal he faced Quacker jack who stood there and stuck his tongue out making a raspberry sound .

" I got the right gas for you" he pulled out his gas gun " taste laughing gas you criminal clown" pulling the trigger the gun fired at Quacker jack and set off a cloud of gas.

once the gas cleared Quacker jack was laughing " My... sides hurt.." he continue to laugh " I was the one who tampered with the toy.." he tried to hold in his laugh but it didn't work for he pointed at Darkwing and continued to laugh.

" Once again the criminal confesses" the mask hero proclaimed while blowing away smoke form his gas gun.

...

Darkwing changed out of his crime fighting cloths and back to his civilian outfit beofer he went home, as he and launch pad approached the front door the door slammed open shoving Drake on the ground.

" Hello Mr. Mallard" a perky female voice called, it was Binkie muddlefoot " I do apologize for entering your home but It was just wonderful" she spoke as Launchpad helped Drake up.

" you don't say" Drake spoke with a sarcastic tone.

" Why Yes , I didn't believe it myself but I think it's wonderful that she getitng in touch with her feminine side" Binkie continued on.

" Say that again?" Drake asked, for he felt like there was a misunderstanding going on. who's feminine side?

" Oh dear " The canary giggled " I'm talking about Gosalyn" she told him " She came over and asked me about the joy's of make up!"

Ok Now there is indeed a big misunderstanding, Drake knew very well Gosalyn was a tomboy and showed no signs of anything targeted towards girls.

and with that the mallard fell back to the ground fainting from what he heard.

* * *

 **Shocking isn't it...**

 **What up with Gosalyn lately?... Will Drake find out?**


End file.
